The Element Of Surprise
by CaesarSaladWithLove
Summary: 'The spawn of the four elements shall go east/ to go, fight and tame the beast/ The dove will fly when the end has past/ The journey will forever last.' When Emberlynn, Reed, Clayton, and Addison are destined to meet each other, all hell crashes down.
1. Safe & Sound

**Hey guys. If you're reading this, I just want you to know you're amazing. Just for clicking on it. Oh, and that I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians OR APPLE JACKS AND SPECIAL KAY. Okay. So, Enjoy.**

EMMY'S POV

_Monsters__._

_The only thing I could call them-or it, since they all had the same body, but I call it them, because the thing has five heads. That wasn't even the scariest part. They were the size of a football stadium. Their green scales glistened in the dark, as if some five year-old went and decorated them with glitter glue, mistaking them for macaroni. Their ten yellow eyes glowed with hatred. I knew they wanted me._

_My heart was beating incredibly fast._

_ I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew for a fact it wasn't home. I look around frantically, looking at the surrounding monstrous creatures around me._

_ I had nothing to defend myself with. No sword, no knife,not even a rope__-as if that would help_. All I had was a bus pass & a couple of dollars. Judging from the sky, it was around 2 AM, so it's not like anyone was awake to come and at least try save me. 

_So I did the best I could do, throw my dollars at it and run for my dear life. This was the fastest I've ever ran, like my life depended on it. In this case, it probably did. I didn't even bother screaming, it'll just waste my breath, which will slow down my running, which will get me killed._

_ I felt the sharpest sting in my leg, and collapse, being dragged by the stupid monsters. I give a silent prayer to let everyone I know I love them. Dad, Addy,though we fight way too much, even annoying little Sparky, my mix-breed(Pug and Husky) pet dog, make the list. Then there's Reed, my best friend, who made the list like Moves like Jagger made the freaking charts for a year. He's normally here in situations like this. _

_I snap back into reality, or what's supposed to be it. I turn around kicking and fighting my way out of the monsters' grip-or testicle, or whatever you want to call it._

_ Now that I'm off my feet, a scream wouldn't kill. Sorry, no pun intended. _

_Then all of the sudden, a boy around my age comes out. Under the moonlight I can see his brown hair ruffled up, and his brown eyes, filled with delight. As if watching a monster trying to kill a girl was the amusing thing in the world. He runs, and I notice, shining under the moon, is a sword. He cuts off one head, one coming off, quickly two more grew back. Great. Another one to eat me AND him. I sigh. Thanks for the heroism, mystery boy. _

_As if he didn't learn his lesson the first time, he cute off another head, this time, he had matches and he swiped it and a flame grew. As the flame grew, so did the monsters. He threw the flame at the heads. He continued to do this until they were gone, into a yellow powder of dust, and I was awestruck.  
_

_I didn't have enough time to thank him, because before I could, my exhaustion overruled me. That's when I collapsed. The last thing I saw before everything went black was mystery boy catching me. ''Great,'' I think to myself, ''Prince Charming saves me again.''  
_

My eyes open with blurred vision. My balled up hands go up to run them immediately, clearing my vision. Before I even get to breathe, the first noise that escapes my mouth is a groan. That dream. I've seen that same one, every night, for about a week now. I kick the covers off and rest my feet on the cool carpet, dragging myself to the kitchen. There, on the kitchen, is two boxes; Apple Jacks and Special Kay. I got to the table, slip into a seat, and look down at my full cereal bowl. Then, I lay my head down on the table.

''You should had some beauty sleep,'' says my Father. I look up at him, one eye open. He looks at me with a sheepish smile and his blonde hair combed back, revealing his receding hairline and grey hair. He takes a sip of his coffee and turns the page of the newspaper. I chuckle and pose dramatically.

''Oh, isn't it obvious!'' We laugh about this, my hair ten feet in the air, my morning breath you can smell from a mile away, and sleep dangling from the corners of my eyes. We both know that Addy, the perfectionist, will hate this. She's so.. naggy about everything. The wind could blow on degree to the left and criticize about how it isn't perfectly south.

I take a bite of my Apple Jacks, slurping the excess milk off of it.

''Ew..'' complains Addy. Speak of the devil. She looks up in down at my fuzzy hello kitty robe and my basketball shorts and T-shirt in disgust.

Well, she does have room to talk, with her perfect blonde curls bouncing and her blue floral dress going perfect with her white blazer, trimmed with light denim color. I didn't even realize that she walked in here. You tend to zone her out after you see all the frill and pearls everyday. She walks to her seat, every step sounding with an annoying _clack_ of her heels, and sits down into her chair, with her perfect posture. She takes a bite of her cereal, not even letting her elbows touch the table.

I get a little annoyed and drink the extra milk from my cereal, then I run up stairs and get ready for school. As I brush my teeth and put my hair in a pony tail, I look in the mirror. My braces shining through the cracks of my lips, and make a face at the little zit at the corner of my forehead, that fortunately covered my my side bangs .

I slip on some jeans and a Hollister tee. I grab my backpack and run back to living room. Addy has a ride with her friends,and I have a ride with Reed. I go across the street to Reed's house, but he's already at my front door, with that stupid toothpick in his mouth. I roll my eyes and try to grab it, but he blocks me.

''Will you ever stop chewing on that stupid toothpick?'' I cross my arms.

''Will you ever stop being a little drama queen?'' He says smugly. I smile and hop into his car, a old, silver Toyota Corrola.

On our ride to school, a slightly just rest my head on my hands and look out of the window, considering the fact that our high school, Harry S. Truman High, is 30 minutes away from our house, it was kind of a long quiet ride. After about 10 minutes, Reed finally spoke up.

''Okay, what's wrong?'' I quickly took a glance at me and then looked back at the road.

''I'm fine.'' I lied.

''Emmy, please, we've known each other since we were how old?'' He took another glance at me.

''For 6 years, I know the story. I was nine and you were ten. And yes there is something wrong with me, okay?'' I admit.

''And what is that problem?'' he questioned as we came to a red light.

''It's that stupid dream again.'' I sigh. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

''Hey, maybe it means something.'' He elbowed me. I hit him playfully as I rolled my eyes and laughed.

We glanced into each others eyes. I began to notice every detail of him, as if I haven't seen them a million times before. I see my reflection in his blue, blue eyes. The blue that rolls up on the rock. I look a little down, looking at the one dimple that forms when he's _truly_ happy. Then my eyes take me too his ear. There is that stupid earring I told him not to get. I mentally groan a bit at the memory. I begin to look at each brown curl in his head, that's when a honk stopped my train of though, scaring the crap about of me.

Reed had a smug smile on his face. Driving off, ''Oops, didn't realize the light turned green.'' He stepped on the gas, after a couple of more minutes, we are in the school parking lot.

First period is the only class I have with Reed, which is an elective of course, since he's a sophomore and I'm a freshman. We walk into photography sitting next to each other, as always. I look up on the board for the warm-up.

_If you were president for one day, what would you do? Why? _

I roll my eyes at the question, these people really need to replace their questions with more sophisticated ones. It's High School for crying out loud.

Once the bell rings and everyone in there seat. I look at Mrs. Stevenson, who's announcing to the class about the new student. She likes to make 'Grand Entrances' when it comes to new students, which aren't really all that grand if you ask me. All she does is play music and opens the door to let the student come in. She puts on a song and yells, ''Here's our new student Clayton McClain!'' As she opens the door, I get a swig of tan skin and ruffled brown hair. That's when I saw him.

The brown ruffled hair. The eyes I once thought brown in the moonlight,but are really hazel in the normal light. The tan skin. The snide smile. It's him.

The boy from my dream.

**So..like..did you like it? I think it was a little short. Wah, but his seemed like a good place to stop, and I promise I'm working on the next one! Please tell me if you think it's good! **


	2. Keep Your Eyes Open

**Hey Guys...I just realized how short the first chapter was, so I decided to update super fast! **

Reed's POV

''Emmy..Emmy...'' I nudged on Emmy a bit. She looked over at me.

''Emmy, what's wrong? You looked like you've seen a ghost.'' I give her a crooked smile as she stares at me, eyes wide.

''That boy...'' She whispers. I felt my body tense just as Emmy's did.

''What about him?'' I lean over to her, whisper distance. My dog tag hung around my neck, flying everywhere.

''He's the one from my dream.'' My eyes go wide, this didn't seem real. It seemed like the crap that only appear movies.

''Whoa man, you really did see a ghost!'' She looked over at him, her brown waves swaying to the side. There just so happen to be an extra seat with us, so obviously, this 'Clayton' kid came and sat by us.

I observed him. His brown hair went all different ways, his hazel eyes seem to be like the earth crumbling beneath my feet. He gave me a nod, and I exchange one to him. During class, I've noticed his mannerisms.

He taps nervously on the desks with his knuckles.

I couldn't help but not trust this guy.

''Class, the next assignment you have is to have a creative way to put everything you care about into one picture. This project will be a summative grade, so I expect your best.'' Mrs. Stevenson announced, braiding her red hair. I tried to come up with things the most important to me.

These made the list:

_Emmy_

_Swimming_

_My Car_

_My Mom_

_My Dog Tag_

I sat there a bit more. There was no way that I could do this. Emmy was amazing at this, but that's the only reason I even took this stupid class. She was in it. She's my best friend and no one will ever stop that.

I look over at Emmy, writing down the things that are important to her. Her pony tail falling to the side of her head as she determinedly sits there, crouched down unto her paper as if she was guarding it with her dear life. She looks around the room for inspiration, her eyes lay on me. I look into the fiery brown eyes that are always so full of sassy attitude and kindness. She raises her eye brows and smiles.

''Need help?'' She asks.

''No, no not at all.'' I say, leaning back in my chair.

''Ha. Sure. Let me see what you got.'' I fold my arms as she grabs my paper.

''Really? Your car?''She says laughing. I crack a little too.

We look over at Clayton. Staring down at a blank piece of paper.

''Having a little trouble?'' Emmy whispered.

''Well...I don't really have anything I care about.'' He looked around the room.

''...You don't have any family?'' I asked.

''Nope, no siblings and my Dad's long gone.'' I wonder who took care of him, how'd he even be able to go to this school if he didn't have anyone to watch him.

''Friends?'' Emmy asked.

''Not a friendly person.'' I felt a little twist in my stomach. Memories flood back from when I was a child, before I even met Emmy.

''Things..?'' I asked as I get a grip of my dog tag.

He looked down at his wrist, and twisted it around a bit.

''I guess this bracelet.'' He whispered.

Emmy and I looked at each other, worriedly.

_Bing! Bing!_

That was the bell. I was off to swimming. I walked with Emmy to Spanish and across the hall to the locker room. I open my locker and grab my shorts. We each got time so we could change in a stall. I quickly put on my swim trunks and went to the pool. I slip goggles on and wait for the coach to come. I'm one of the first people out.

I look around and feel someone near me. I look up to see Clayton.

''What up?'' I say.

''Not much..'' He looked around the room.

''Okay class. Since you all did a tremendous job at Saturday's meet. You get a free day!''

I imminently jump into the pool. Sinking below the surface. I sit criss-crossed and think about everything.

I love the 's so calming. The way I can just stay in the water forever. I think back at the time where I discovered how long I could stay under water, how I could almost swear to God that I could _breathe._ Of course, only Emmy knows this.

I close my eyes.

I remember back a week ago, it was the night Emmy had that dream for the first time.

I was helping her study for her chemistry test.

_"Why can't hydrogen ions exist by themselves?'' I question. She rubbed her eyes._

_''I don't know! Wah. I'm going to fail.'' She complained. I smile a bit. _

_''How about I go get some snacks? I can get your favorite; Apple Jack bars!'' I said. She smiled. _

_''Yes!'' She chuckled a bit. ''Go!'' She gently pushed me out. I went into the kitchen and poured some lemonade into two cups. Then I grabbed Apple Jack bars. When I first grabbed them, I smiled at the obsession Emmy has with Apple Jacks._

_I travel back to my room, only to find Emmy asleep. The slightest snore coming from her mouth. I lay down on the bed next to her. Just sitting there, watching her sleep. I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming. She then got a hold of my arm, pulling me closer._

_''Dad...Addy..stupid dog...'' she continued to mumble things. I smiled a bit. I moved a piece of hair from her eyes, only to see scrunched eyebrows, full of worry. That's when I began to come full of worry, also. Until I head it, my name._

_''Reed..'' escaped her lips. I sat there and watch, keeping my focus on nothing but her. The way her wavy hair flowed behind her back like the ocean. The spray of faded brown freckles on her face. Exactly 23 freckles. I've counted a million times before. Her steady breath against my arm. It was relaxing. That's when she screamed._

_My heart began to beat incredibly fast. I gently shook her awake as I whispered her name._

_Finally, her curly eyelashes flutter open, brushing up against my arm, sending vibes through me body. _

_''Oh...I didn't mean to fall asleep.'' Emmy mumbled._

_''Oh no it's fine...you screamed.'' I said bluntly. _

_She looked down, ''Didn't realized I did things in my sleep.'' She looked back up at me and smiled._

_''Tell me?'' I said. And she did. At the time, it just seemed like a dream. Until she had it the night after that, and so on. _

__I go back into reality and realize I've down here for quite some time; 10 minutes at the most. People will start suspecting.

I swim back up to the top, just to see Clayton staring down at me. We looked at each other in suspense.

''Um...'' I began.

''You were under the water for_ ten minutes_!'' He exclaimed. I crossed my arms over the edge.

''Yeah, so?''

''Bro, that's a long time.''

I stayed silent.

''...I find that pretty cool.'' I looked up to see Clayton smiling. I smiled back. He jumped in the pool and we swam around.

''So...'' Clayton said,''What's the deal with you and...Emmy?''

''Emberlynn. '' I corrected, ''She's my best friend.''

''Why do you call her Emmy?'' He questioned, his eyebrows. He waved his hands a few time in the pool.

''Because I'm that awesome. Plus, she hates it when people call her Emmy.''

''Then if you know if she hates it, why do you call her that?'' He took a dunk under water and came back up.

''Well, because when I first met her when I was ten, I liked to...annoy people. That's when the purposely annoying people stopped though. She kind of disciplined me. Even though she taught me good, I refused to call her Emberlynn. She would thump me on the forehead every time I did,'' I let out a laugh, ''After about a year, she finally let go, saying that I was the only one who could call her that.''

I looked over to his face, to see his expression. He nodded, but his eyes full of sadness. I didn't know this guy well enough, but I decided it was worth a shot.

''What's your deal?'' He looked over to me, shrugged his shoulders, and began to swim to the other side.

I was kind of expecting that. That's when coach announced we could go dry off and get dressed. I quickly did that so, just in time for the bell to ring just when I had picked up my backpack.

The rest of the day went by fast. I was just zoned out, thinking about Clayton's life, how hard was it? Did he once have someone in his life that meant something to him? What did that bracelet mean?

All these questions danced around in my head, making my head spin.

On the car ride home, Emmy asked what was wrong.

''That new kid.'' I replied, taking another nibble of my toothpick.

''What about him?'' She asked. She wore a worried expression.

''I don't know,'' I admitted, stopping at Emmy's house, ''But whatever you do, even when your sleeping, keep your eyes open.''

**Okay! Yay! Haha please tell me if it is good! I will take constructive criticism too! It may not be that good, but I guess it's cause it's in a guy's point of view..and I'm a girly. Haha. :D LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Nobody's Home

**Eeeeeepppp.. Haha. I love this, the whole writing makes me release my emotions. Ah, this chapter may be a little violent, since that's my mood right now. -_- My parents are making me go to this stupid private school. Ah.**

Addy's POV

I look at the clock in the gym. _5:20. _

Ten more minutes until Cheer practice is over.

''Okay ladies, give me some wall sits!'' Coach Kelly said. I obeyed. Quickly, the time went my fast. Then it was for basic cheer routines.

''Maroon and gold! We have victory to hold! So come on! Yeah! So come on! Yeah!'' I chant, planting a fake smile on my face as I clap and do stunts. After a while, Coach Kelly announced that practice is over. I run to the locker room and change. I picked up my athletics bag and stuff my clothes into it. I run to Kristen's pink Mercedes-Benz and hop into the front seat.

Kristen's ride was about 30 minutes to my house. They gossiped and listened to One Direction, and as they did, I stare out the window. We got to the house in no time.

''Bye Addison!'' Kristen, Kindall, Jessica, and Savannah said as my Mercedes-Benz car door opened, my heel clacking as it hit the concrete.

''Bye girls.'' I waved. They drove off. I walked to the front door, opened it, and kicked my heels off. _Ah, relief. _I sigh. Shoes off. Amazing.

'I smelled a faint scent, that seemed so delicious I couldn't resist. When I go to the bar, I see a piece of paper. I read the note:

_Addy dear, _

_Emberlynn and I went the grocery store. We left dinner for you. _

_-Daddy_

I looked into the microwave to see pasta, garlic bread, and drinks on the table. The smell overwhelmed me. I grabbed the plate, eating utensils and sit down at the table.

I left my right hand up and grab a fork, twisting it and putting it in my spoon, taking a bite. Lifting my elbows so they wouldn't touch the table is starting to get tiring, making my arms shake, but I continue to do so. I lift down my hands to grab a napkin and dab my face politely, giving me an escape from my shaking elbows.

I think of Emberlynn. Her messy ways, and little strands of brown hair falling out of her pony tail.

I couldn't help but have a twig of jealousy come to me. I hate how she can just wake up in the morning, and be so beautiful. That she didn't have to do much, like put on makeup and dress formally. She was her, and everyone accepted it.

Except for me.

She's imperfectly perfect.

I can't be me. Me is a copy-cat. Me is a girl who is inspired by magazines and TV's. I have to dress, act, and be a certain way, to feel perfect. I have yet to feel perfect, after all of this. All my life, I've been doing this.

I look down at my plate. I take a few more bites. They're hesitant bites. I felt myself getting fatter and fatter with each bite. Half-way through my meal I whisper to myself,''Thank you for this wonderful supper, Daddy.''

I put the rest of the food away, wash my dishes, and go to my room. I pause in the middle of the room and turn my head slightly, where I can see myself in the mirror. My platinum blonde hair curls starting to let loose, as if my body gives up on me by the end of the day. My light blue eyes curtained by my lashes, splattered in mascara. My lips, quivering, as they always do when I see myself. I feel my respiratory system start to give up on me; breathing getting harder and harder to do.

I look to the side, strip off my blazer and my dress, to where I'm in a bra and underwear. I trace my fingers around my belly button, and the memories flooding back from when I was twelve. I hated looking in the mirror when I was twelve. I knew I wouldn't like what I would see.

I would go three, even four days without eating. I would begin to snore off, too. I shake my head of the thoughts, but still look in the mirror. I take my index finger and thumb and pitch my skin; 1/3 of an inch. Knowing I can do so, I feel tears sting my eyes. Fat. Fat. I hate it. Fat. I run for my bathroom.

''Fat..'' I hear myself whisper; repeatably. It won't go away. I've been doing this for a month now. _It!__ Won't! Go! Away!_ I grab the pink toothbrush, and stick the end down my throat, hovering over the toilet.

I pushed back violently, feeling the tears pour down my face. The gagging starts.

I look down at the reflection of myself, my makeup beginning to flow away with my tears, and push the toothbrush back even farther. At this point, I'm gagging to wear it hurts. The tears flood my eyes, reacting to my gag reflexes.

I push the toothbrush down more, and that's when I felt it, stirring in my stomach, then in my throat, and It came up. Routinely, I keep the toothbrush away and let the nasty puke captivate my mouth and into the toilet. It takes about ten minutes before it starts. I gag a little more at the sour taste in my mouth, making it even harder to breathe.

I feel my stomach, and I don't feel it. The fat. I feel it not there anymore. I look up, grab unto the lid of the toilet, and pull myself up. I flush it down, cleaning everything up and getting rid of the smell. My hands are still trembling. I put my put my pink tooth brush back, and grab the white one. I put the paste on the edge of the brush, and began brushing my teeth, getting rid of the awful smell of vomit. Then I get in the shower.

When I'm out, I braid my hair, putting it in front. I slip on some pajamas and put on my pink, silk robe. I look at the time. _7:45. _I walk around the house, to find that nobody's home still.

I walk out into the balcony, the winds blowing in the same rhythm as my breath; shaky. The wind, freezing my face, making my fair skin go pale, and my cheeks go rosy; I shake my head at the thought. Trying not to focus on my looks. I walk back in, shutting the door quietly behind me. I laid down on my bed, look up at the ceiling, and my sight blurs. I close my eyes. Glad that nobody was home to see me cry.

**Okay guys. I, honestly, don't like this chapter. And I absolutely hate the ending. Maybe you guys like it, maybe you don't. Tell me in a review, eh? Oh, and I know it's like, extremely short. Ha. **


	4. Had Me At Hello

**Okay, so this gives it all away. Haha. Sorry.**

Clayton's POV

My job. It's to retrieve the offspring of Neptune, Aeolus, and Hephaestus. I've found the son of Neptune, for sure. It _has_ to be that boy,Reed.

The rest; I have an idea. It's still not certain yet.

''Mr. McClain?'' Fernando, my butler, asked.

''Hmm? Oh yes, Fernando?''

''You're thinking about those half-bloods, aren't you?'' As his lips moved, so did he hair on his face, from his square Hitler-like mustache to his goatee. He stood up with a posture so strait it was like he had a broom glued to his spine.

''Yes. Master says I must retrieve them, as you already know,'' I say unnecessarily. Master. He expects us to call us that. He's never told me his real name. I was always to scared to ask; with him being the size of the mall and him being able to_ pick up _a mall.

''Does anyone from the camp grounds or on Olympus know you're working with him?''

''No.'' I reply, plainly.

''Well...'' He trailed off lifting my plate as I dabbed my face with the napkin.

I went to the other room, and looked at it. It was still a new home, Master provided it. He said once I get the children, we must leave. So I'm a little tempted to delay my search, because of this beautiful home. With antiques and coloring, it's so beautiful and old fashion.

I go to my room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I lie down, looking up at the ceiling.

I think about my life.

My father, I remembered how we always seemed to be on the run-hopping unto trains, hitch-hiking cars, even walking until our legs wobbled. A memory-distant memory-appeared in my head. I remember my dad, smiling down at me. We may not have always had showers, but the guy had the whitest,straightest teeth I've ever laid eyes on, like an actor for a dental commercial. He had his dark brown hair combed front and center, as always. He was only twenty-five.

We were playing catch, and it was the first time I caught the ball.

_''Daddy! Daddy! I caught the ball!'' My five-year-old self exclaimed with excitement._

_''That's my boy!'' My dad picked me up bridal-style and swung me over his shoulder. I chuckle as he gives me a gentle Noogie. We laugh until we run out of oxygen. _

_We sat there, taking our breaths from laughing._

_''Daddy?'' I said looking up at him._

_''Yes?'' He said, looking up at the stars._

_''Why don't we live in a house?'' My wondrous question flowed through his head._

_''Because son, I guess you could say I'm paranoid.'' _

_''What does paranoid mean?'' I look up, words slipping through my two missing teeth._

_''Hm...I'm..scared something might happen.'' _

_''My dad? Scared? Oh please! He's the toughest guy to live on this earth!'' I announce to nothing proudly._

_He laughed a bit. ''After having you as my son, anything could happen. Even big scary big monsters!-'' He said as he tackled me with tickles._

_''Stop that! It tickles!'' I scream through laughs, after a couple moments, he stopped and patted me head._

_''Alright kid, time for bed.'' He said, referring to the tent. After we crawled in. I laid in the sleeping bag, but my dad didn't. He never does, too manly I thought at the time. He wraps his arm over me protectively._

_Then another question came to mind._

_''Daddy, why do we sleep in a tent?''_

_Dad chuckled a bit, ''You ask to many questions, kid. Get some sleep.''_

I sat there, then I remembered that I was smiling. I turn to my side, closed my eyes, and dreamed peacefully.

When I woke up, I quickly got to school. Parking my Mercedes-Benz-a gift from my 'master'-in my spot. I saw Emberlynn and Reed leaned against an old, silver car.

''Hey,'' Reed and Emberlynn greeted.

I waved back and walked toward them. Their was still ten minutes until the first passing period bell will ring.

We small talked, things so small, I can't even remember what it was. Everything was cool until I saw _it._ _It_ walked by me my second passing period. _It_ was a satyr. It's name?

Lotem Wigley. The moment I saw him _struggling_ to get through the halls and his curly,curly platinum blonde hair, I knew it was him.

I got sick.

He _shouldn't_ be here.

I'm on a mission, and he can't be here.

I groan when he catches me.

''Hey dude!'' He says, putting a high five in the air. I leave him hanging. He brings it down and runs his fingers through his hair. That curly, curly hair.

''What are you doing here, Wigley?'' I try to sound nice as possible as I get my books from my locker.

''Oh, you know,'' he then whispers,''catching some demigods.'' I felt my temper grow. _My_ demigods. The ones _I _was supposed to get.

Crap.

''So..what do you have third period?'' He asked, looking down at a sheet of paper-I assume it was his schedule.

''Intro to wood shop.'' I say. This class I had with Emberlynn.

''Oh...me too!'' He exclaimed. I had to bite my tongue from groaning.

We walked there, and immediately I sat by Emberlynn.

''Hey again.'' She greeted. Looking up at me with those brown, brown eyes. She smiled, revealing braces.

''Hello, there.'' I say. I sit down, tossing my backpack on the floor. As the bell rings, a big group of guys walks in. They all had a rebellious look to them. The one in the front-I assume the 'leader'- came and sat down near Emberlynn. The leader put his feet up on her table and gave her a cocky smile.

''Yo, Jenkins. What up?'' I tried to think who 'Jenkins' was, then I realized, that was Emberlynn's last name.

''Not much, Benny.'' She replied, slightly annoyed. She sighed again.

''Aye, how 'bout you and me. Tonight. We can have a little fun.'' He invites, disgustingly.

''Leave me alone.'' She mumbled. She cut a piece of wood in half. Benny is behind her now. He whispers something in her ear I can't make out.

''Stop.'' Emberlynn mutters. The Benny takes her shirt and slowly lifts it up. Before her bellybutton began to show, she takes his hand and pulls it down, smacking it away. He still manged to wrap his arms around her waist. I just stood there, I couldn't even move, my eyes were glued.

''You don't want me to do this...'' She says quietly.

''Ha! What are you going to do?'' He asks annoyingly, moving his touch to her hips and slowly going down.

She grabbed his wrist and held it for a moment, and I saw Benny starting to panic. After while, he began to scream, and yanked his hand out of her grip. There, stood a first degree burn.

''Bro, you are HOT.'' He screamed, trying to cool it down.

This _must_ be the daughter of Hephaestus. She's special, she probably has the ability to produce fire and be immune to it. Then Lotem came up to me and whispered the same thing, as if he were reading my mind.

''Yeah. definitely.'' I agreed.

Then the bell rung. I hurried to fourth period; math.

I laid my stuff down on my desk and went to lunch with the rest of my class. When I got to lunch, I saw Emberlynn and Reed. They had already gotten lunch. I sat by them with my lunch- sub sandwich and lemonade.

''So.. are you okay? I whispered to Emberlynn. Then I saw the look on her face: she didn't want to talk about it. I looked around the room, then a big group of girls walked past us, but one stayed behind.

''Hey Emberlynn, did you get the Spanish homework done? I was busy..at cheer practice," She asked. Her eyes were bluer than any sky. I was getting lost in them. I felt myself drool, I quickly wiped the saliva away nonchalantly. As Emberlynn dug in her backpack, she leaned over me. She did something I'd never expected. She looked down at me and winked. She _winked._ Or maybe I was hallucinating, but I'm pretty sure she winked. Her blonde curls fell and became close enough for me to block out the cafeteria smell and get a whiff of her hair. _Strawberries and Vanilla._ The best smell in the world just so happen to be her hair.

I closed my eyes for a second, inhaling the fragrance of her hair. I opened them just to see Emberlynn giving her homework to this girl. She began to walk away, but before she did, she looked at me and turned around before I could see that smile.

My heart just dropped.

''Who-'' I cleared my throat,''Who was that?'' I asked.

''Oh, that's Addy. My sister. Don't call her Addy in front of her though, she doesn't like it. She goes by Addison.'' She said, then she gave a look to Reed and bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

I raised my eyebrows. ''Hey! What's so funny?''

''Nothing.'' They both said simultaneously.

"Hm..'' was all I could say.''

Later that day, I was at Emberlynn's house, hanging out with them.

We were eating pizza and playing video games.

''Hey, where's your bathroom?''

''Um, the closest one is my sister's bathroom, just around the corner.''

I follow her directions like a map. I went to the restroom, only to find Addison crawling on the floor, collapsed. She looks up, her eye were bloodshot.

I look to the toilet, there floating in toilet water and puke, was a toothbrush.

It took everything I had to collapse to my knees with her. My shaky hands pull her towards me, resting her head in my lap.

''Addison?'' I say, my voice broken.

''Hello.'' Her voice was looked up at me. Through those clear-as-the-wind blue eyes. Her breathing was slow and steady. Unconsciously, I knew my eyes were wide. At the site of someone so beautiful, who could do this to them self.

''W-why?'' Her blue eyes immediately took me away like waves, taking me to an unknown island I've never been before. I saw her glassy eyes turn to just eyelids.

''I-I just don't.. feel-''

''Feel what?'' I whispered. I knew she couldn't tell me. So I reeled it out of her.

''...'''

I took a pulling hair out of her eyes. Her hair, so soft laying upon my lap and arms.

She closed her eyes once more, but I continued to look through them and her eyelids. Her eyelashes fluttered open. Letting tears slip away.

''Well, you're the most beautiful girl I've laid my eyes on, since...ever..'' She looked up at me, I melted. She gave me a weak smile and picked herself up, she wiped away her tears.

''H-how about we start over?'' She said.

''Why, howdy there. I'm Clayton.'' I said giving a cocky smile and putting my hand out.

'' 's a nice name. I'm Addyson.'' She said taking my hand.

We exited the restroom. That's when I realize that she had me at 'Hello.'


	5. Hero

EMMY'S POV

Friday. The one day of the week, where you thank God for it's presence. I smile, it _is_ a pretty decent day. No school for the next week. Spring break.

''I can't wait to go to Maine.'' Reed smiles, we have been saving up money for the last five years from babysitting and mowing lawns.

Maine is not that big of a deal to other people, but to us, it's the closest thing to heaven we can get. It's so beautiful. The first place we visit? Baxter State Park. We've seen pictures on the internet, and it looks gorgeous.

''Me too.'' I exclaim with excitement. We are laying in the bed huddling over my laptop, spilling cereal everywhere, staring at Google images of Maine. A dimple forms as he smiles.

''Emberlynn. Reed. Don't you think it's time for school?'' My dad yells from another room. I take one last bite, grab Reed's bowl, and run to wash them.

Reed grabs his keys and heads out the door, holding mine and his backpack over his shoulder as I brush my hair and run towards the car.

XxxX

I grab some Hot Cheetos and water and go join Reed, Clayton, and Addy. I take a bite and the burn in my mouth instantly started. I grabbed my water and took a gulp.

''They're meant to be hot.'' Reed snickers as he grabs a Cheeto himself. I roll my eyes and wipe the red on his shirt. Which was a disadvantage to me, since it was red.

''Loser,'' I say as I take another bite. Addy laughs as she takes a bite of her salad. Clayton stares out the window as the rain drops falling get faster and faster, leaving a loud _boom_ to play outside.

''Well, that's an unexpected thunderstorm.'' Addy states, pointing with her fork. We all nod in agreement. Clayton squints his eyes, his new center of attention focusing on the substitute teacher watching the cafeteria as we eat.

I don't blame him, she looked pretty suspicious. She looked like a witch in her long drapey dress that looked like it just walked out of Dracula. Her slick black hair was tied back in a perfect braid, like a female Nazi.

I had looked back over to Addy for two seconds, and all of a sudden, someone had pulled the fire alarm.

We all rushed out like normally, the substitute teacher staying behind to get us all out.

Except, she kept us and some blonde kid in here. Clayton just happened to be next to me, and I felt his body stiff. The blonde kid began to shiver.

Then, she turned into a leathery flying bat looking thing. That hag looked so old, I could have made leather coats out of her skin and given one to every poor child suffering in America.

I heard Addy scream from behind me.

''What the fu-''Reed began to say, but before he could, Clayton ripped his dog tag off and it turned into a freaking sword.

I say again, _a freaking sword. _I ran behind Reed, his tall muscular body against my short and scrawny one made me feel warm and secure, but I was still scared. This lady-no, thing, was crazy.

Clayton began slashing at the monster, he kept missing.

The more he got frustrated, it seemed the ground began to shook.

''It's the daughter of Hephaestus that can endure fire!'' Exclaimed it. I felt my eyes go wide. Who is Hephaestus? How'd she know?

''The son of Poseidon.'' That's when I go a bit confused, and apparently so did Clayton.

''The lovely daughter of Aeolus, and I'm not sure yer what _you_ are.'' It said in a raspy voice toward Clayton. He kept swinging. The blonde guy was trying to calm us down, thought he was obviously scared himself. We learned his name to be Lotem. I continued to look at Clayton. The way he fought, just like he did in my dream.

Finally, when he had got it, I was expecting another head to come back like it did in my dream, but it turned into yellow dust. Which landed in Reed's mouth.

''Oh my-THAT IS SO GROSS.'' He spat everywhere as he scratched his tounge, getting it out.

''What the _H__ell_ was that?'' I screamed.

''That thing, well, was from Hell.'' Clayton said, putting on his dog tag.

''What-''

''Why-''

''I think I'm about to faint.'' Addy said, growing so pale, not even makeup and a tanning salon could cover it up. She fell into Clayton's arms.

''Well...we, well, are children of the gods.''

''Mentally disturbed, much?'' Reed whispered.

Clayton apparently heard.

''I know it's crazy, but true. How else do you think that thing came here?''

We all stood in a silence. Then the blonde guy spoke up, ''I think it's time for Camp Half Blood.''

I could of sworn I heard Clayton groan, or sigh, or both.

''What the heck is that?''

''It's the safest place on earth you can be.'' He replied, scratching his blonde curls.

Reed and I shared a look, _should we trust them? _

Reed had a look that said _why not take an adventure?_

''Who's got a car? I know Lotem doesn't.'' Clayton mentioned as Addy woke back up.

Reed semi rose his hand with the keys in it, ''I do.''

We all headed to the car.

''Call shotgun!'' I said, fist pumping the air.

When we got there, ''Uh...nice car. What year is that 1950?'' Clayton teased.

Reed rolled his eyes, ''1997. Gosh.'' He pretended to dramatically flipped his non-existent hair.

No one could help but laughing. I take a seat and put on my seat belt, I look back, just to meat eyes with Clayton again. Butterflies began to fill my stomach, I felt my face get warm and my heart beat fast.

_My hero._

**Sorry guys, I got tired, busy, and writer's block.**

**Enjoy and review. 3 :)**


End file.
